10 Song Challenge 3:3
by synergyfox
Summary: Finally, the last 10 songs of the 10 really 30 1 song challenge. This one is Cara/Dahlia.


**Title: **10 Song Challenge** 3:3  
Author: **synergyfox**  
Pairing: **Cara/Dahlia**  
Rating: **PG-15+**  
Warnings:** Odd... odd songs... oh and lots of post Zedd's "spell of Undoing" SNAFU.**  
Disclaimer: **I'm broke again, so obviously... don't own them.**  
Challenge:  
**

**10 Song Challenge**

**1. Pick a pairing **_from each: Harry Potter, Legend of the Seeker and your choice, show below_**  
[Cara/Kahlan]****  
[Hermione/Fleur]  
[Cara/Dahlia]  
2. Pull up iTunes and set it to shuffle**_ (I'm watching)_.  
**3. Song finishes story ends, move on.**  
**4. Write ten, post, write the next ten, then post, write the third set, then post.**

**1. Ordinary (Train)**

Cara stared down at her gloved hands, frowning deeply, she didn't understand.

It wasn't simple anymore.

She didn't serve Darken Rahl anymore.

She didn't know if Dahlia was with her or against her (probably the latter). She paused in her current track of thoughts. What did Dahlia think of her now?

She was dishonored.

She was serving the new Lord Rahl (who was also the Seeker of Truth, and, by proxy, the Mother Confessor).

She'd had a hand in killing Darken Rahl.

Cara lifted her eyes the sky, letting the sun paint her face.

They (the Mother Confessor, the First Wizard and Lord Rahl) were trying to save the world and here she was, worrying of what her lover thought of her.

Why couldn't she just go back to having an ordinary, Mord'Sith life?

**2. Like a Boss (The Lonely Island)**

Lord Rahl sat patiently in the chair in front of his two top Mord'Sith, quill poised over his journal, "You are both well aware that this is a performance review... so let us start with you, Cara, as you are in charge of this particular temple." He smiled and Cara crossed her arms over her chest, "Walk me through the day in the life of being the Mistress of this temple."

Cara pursed leveled her gaze at him, "Well the first thing I do is... cover torture techniques, approve new trainees, workshops on the methods of pain, direct training, maim somebody, get down with Dahlia, get interrupted, get angry, torture somebody and occasionally maim them." She nodded her head, "Eat lunch, deny trainees, get down with Dahlia again... kill imbeciles..."

Darken Rahl smiled, "And that is an average day for you?"

Cara nodded her head, "I'm the Mis-  
**  
3. When Johnny Comes Marching Home (The United States Military Academy Band)**

Dahlia's eyes narrowed as she watched the Mother Confessor run her hand down Cara's arm, the tenderness and love was quite evident. Cara looked at her for a moment before moving towards Dahlia who smirked at the Confessor triumphantly. She would have Cara back no matter what, this was one mission she would not fail. Cara would be Darken Rahl's most loyal servant and Dahlia would be her mate once more, share her bed once again.

The Mother Confessor's eyes narrowed minutely, watching as Cara and Zedd began to walk, "Are you coming Dahlia? We don't have all day for this..." Cara paused, grinding her teeth, "Side-quest."

Dahlia continued to smirk, Cara would be back where she belonged before the Mother Confessor or the Seeker of Truth could intervene.

**4. Hold My Hand (Akon)**

Dahlia quickly climbed onto the horse, already packed and ready for a long journey, before holding her hand out for Cara. The tortured blonde grasped it tightly and clambered a little slower onto the back, immediately resting her head on the leather covering Dahlia's shoulder, wrapping her arms securely around her waist.

She didn't need to ask if Cara was ready, she knew the shorter woman was ready, Dahlia dug her heels into the horse and it reared slightly before rushing from the stall, bursting through the door. Cara tightened her arms around Dahlia's waist, clamping her eyes shut as they sped through the temple, Mord'Sith dove out of the way for fear of being trampled to death.

"Stop them!" Darken Rahl bellowed and Dahlia guided the horse down the stone steps speedily smirking as the horse used the momentum of going downwards to pelt forward into the desert.

Thank the spirits for desert bred horses... Dahlia thought.

By the time darkness fell Dahlia had made it to a small, abandoned village and set up their sleeping rolls on in one of the small buildings. Cara was laying partially on her, half asleep, she watched as Cara lifted her hand and grasped her own gloved one like they used to when they were children. Dahlia smiled softly and pulled her close.  
**  
5. Kung Fu Fighting (Carl Douglas)**

Dahlia smirked as she stood back, watching Cara take on two Quads of Mord'Sith with the expertise and grace only her former lover had. Cara ducked as one of the Mord'Sith swung at her head with an Agiel and slammed her own into the woman's abdomen, the rage radiating off of her was almost physical.

Another Mord'Sith moved in behind Cara and the blonde brought her second Agiel back, connecting with Holly's inner thigh causing her to fall backwards.

She quickly dispatched the rest of the first Quad with ease, clearly enjoying it as she did so. Cara spun on her knee and slammed both of her Agiels into Constance's abdomen hard enough to cause blood to spray from the brunette's mouth.

Dahlia cocked her head to the side, taking in the way Cara's muscles bunched in her back and-  
**  
6. Survivor (Reba McEntire)**

Cara gripped Dahlia's hand tightly as they sat in the small cell, eyeing the rats wearily, "We can do this Dahlia." Cara whispered and Dahlia smiled brokenly at her, nodding quietly.

They'd been training for what felt like ages, realistically she knew it had only been maybe three of four months. She squeezed Dahlia's hand again, hearing the familiar boots of the Mord'Sith approaching their cell. Her jaw tightened and Dahlia flinched when the door opened.

"Well, well look at this... maybe we'll have to separate you two." Snake sneered and Cara's grip became vice-like as she watched the woman.

"Don't worry, Dahlia." Cara breathed and Snake grabbed her, yanking her away from her friend.  
**  
7. Just To See You Smile (Tim McGraw)**_  
_  
Shock.

That was the simplest way to describe it.

Richard, Zedd and Kahlan were all in shock (or maybe they had died, they weren't to sure because surely this was not possible).

Cara had given a woman a flower.

Their Mord'Sith had given someone a flower.

"Is she... under the effect of some spell, Zedd?" Richard asked quietly, his eyes wide as he stared at Cara and the long-haired, blonde woman.

Zedd blinked, shaking his head, "M'boy... I think... I may have been wrong... she wasn't destined to be with Leo."

"Huh?"

Zedd shook his head, watching as the blonde woman hugged the Mord'Sith who openly accepted the affection.

"Did she just...?" Kahlan asked, hoping she wasn't seeing things (or hoping she was, it was highly out of character for Cara to be all... cuddly and smiley and warm and lovey-dovey).

"Will it make you smile if I do?" Cara asked and, as a group, their jaws droppe-  
**  
8. Scars (Papa Roach)**

Dahlia ran her fingertips lightly down Cara's bare back, tracing the scars decorating her body, studying the history that lay there. They did not mare the body of the Mord'Sith, honored would describe it much more accurately.

She did not pretend to know the life of a Mord'Sith, she could not fathom it, nor could she bare to imagine the horrors that had led to the breaking of Cara Mason. Her best friend in the past. Her lover in the present and hopefully future.

Cara's muscles tensed and she turned her head, resting it on her arm, "Dahlia?" She asked, her voice rough from sleep.

"Go back to sleep." Dahlia whispered and Cara smiled faintly before closing her eyes.  
**  
9. Enth E Nd (Linkin Park)**

_Cara panted as she gripped Dahlia's hand, both of them crouched in the bushes, "Dahlia... I need you to run to the guard post." She whispered, spotting the Mord'Sith coming closer to their hiding spot._

_"What about you?" Dahlia asked and Cara gave her a small smile._

_"Don't worry about me Dahlia..." Cara whispered and hugged her friend, "I'll distract them. All you have to do is get the town guard." She urged, knowing her friend would not return in time, her father always spoke about how Mord'Sith took little girls. It was fast. Clean. At least this way Dahlia would be safe.  
_  
Cara's eyes snapped open and she sat up, frowning as she looked from side to side, Kahlan and Richard were sleeping curled up together, Zedd was snoring near the fire.

Her brows furrowed.

The Stone of Tears was placed where it was needed and Richard had made mention of returning to Westland. She wasn't sure how that would go over with Kahlan who's duty was now to Aydindril and the people of the Midlands.

If they went... she could return to Stowcroft... find Dahlia...

If they didn't... well... she would have to hope they passed Stowcroft.  
**  
10. Addicted (Saving Abel)**

Dahlia gasped as Cara kissed her way down her body, arching her back as the woman worshiped her breasts and caressed her.

She had been overjoyed at the prospect of having Cara back, Darken Rahl may not have always been kind to them but he had his moments. While his plan was mainly for his benefit, she got to have Cara back to herself. She had her mate back. She wasn't in the hands of the Mother Confessor and the Seeker, her mind was no longer being perverted with saving kittens from trees.

She arched fully off of the bed and let a low moan out as Cara kissed along her inner thigh.

Having Cara back was definitely going to be an overwhelming experience, Cara had been like an addiction to her as well as her savior. When the women had been separated she'd gone through withdrawal. And now she was back.

**A/N: And here we have it, all 30(1) stories! This last one is also available at my LJ with... well... commentary by a sleepy me **http : / / synergyfox . livejournal . com / 4746 . html


End file.
